1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to an apparatus for an underwater terrarium.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several terrariums in the art. Patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,313,912 5,957,085, 6,363,889, 6,029,606, 6,520,117, 4,204,499 and Des. 351,686 describe apparatuses that combine terrariums with aquariums.
While U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,313,912 5,957,085, 6,363,889, 6,029,606, 4,204,499 and Des. 351,686 are all terrariums that are underwater in aquariums, none isolate the terrarium from the water in the aquarium. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,117, the terrarium is not submerged below the surface of the water in the aquarium.